Yu Family
Yu Family (玉家, Yù jiā) is one of the many families on Black Ink Planet.Ch. 861 They are a branch of the Gate of Dao race.Ch. 872 About The first rule in Yu Family is that their members must fulfill their promises. They have own auction hall, and it's one of the top three middle-sized auction halls in the planet. Only family elders had the right to invite guests and those guests' backgrounds had to be thoroughly investigated. Yu Family use Three Gates of Heavenly Dao Art as a test for the guests who want to be promoted to guest elders. After passing first gate, then they can become a guest elder. Four guests managed to pass the first Gate of Heavenly Dao and only one managed to pass the second gate. Also, the members of the Yu Family must go through it once they reach a certain level of cultivation. However, over the course of numerous years, only eleven people in the Yu Family have passed the first and second gates with different results. Progenitor Yu Rou was the only known person who passed through the third gate eight thousand years ago.Ch. 863 Background The development of the Yu Family in Black Ink Planet has not been successful. The rise of the Lie Shan Family has left them in a very passive position. Lie Shan Xiu managed to build a family that can threaten Yu Family in just a little over ten thousand years.Ch. 868 The fourth Progenitor of the Family, Yu Han brought the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao from Divine Essence Star Ocean to Black Ink Planet. He obtained that Divine Vessel tens of thousands of years before Su Ming arrived at Black Ink Planet. This matter was a secret within the family, and most normal family members did not know the details of this. There were actually fourteen people who cleared the Third Gate of Heavenly Dao. Beside Yu Rou, there were thirteen old men hiding in underground palace. Their plan was so that the Progenitor Yu Han possessing the Apostle to become God, and then their branch of the Gate of Dao would only believe in themselves and worship their own people. They destroyed the Life Souls of the third, second, and even the first Progenitor. They were helping the fourth Progenitor, Yu Han, who accidentally fused with Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here. They all waited for the Apostle, a chosen possessed by the wills of the spirits of the Sun God and Moon Goddess. Then the fourth Progenitor Yu Han would possess the Apostle. They wanted to take control over the power of the spirits of the sun and moon's Divine Essence. The Yu Family would rise to power and an era when all lives will rise to power would start. History Book 4 When Su Ming was to join the Yu Family as a guest, he was to pass through the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao test. He absorbed the essences of the Sun God and Moon Goddess. Then he went through third gate, Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here. Inside, he met the fourth Progenitor Yu Han, who tried to possess him, but Su Ming did that instead. After he came out, thirteen old Progenitors assumed it was Yu Han and greeted him zealously. Later, Su Ming took control over thirteen old men with the Art of Believing to obey him.Ch. 879 After Tai Ci Family was crippled by Lie Shan Family, Elder Feng gave control over Black Water City to Yu Family.Ch. 892 Notes Jade is written as 玉, and it is the meaning of the Yu family name.Ch. 862 Reference List Category:Clans Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence